


Flight Jitters

by alex_kade



Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Dark Angel is still a great show, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Part of The Great Fic Migration, fight me, logan's kind of evil and i like it, moving shit over from FFN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_kade/pseuds/alex_kade
Summary: This was for a prompt involving Alec and a fear of flying. Naturally I couldn't just put him on a plane because it's Dark Angel and tech is crazy. Max is mean, Logan is meaner, and it's all good fun.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Flight Jitters

"This isn't going to work," he suddenly spat out, the nervousness in his voice obvious to those around him.

Max smiled and double-checked the tightness of the harness. "I thought flying was built into your Manticore training."

He turned and shot her an irritated look. "This isn't piloting a chopper or sky-diving with a military approved parachute, Max. This thing is…" He looked back over his shoulder and frowned at the contraption strapped to his back. "I'm going to die."

"Relax. You're not going to die. I'll have complete control over you."

Alec's frown deepened. "That's what I'm worried about." He looked over at Logan. "Why aren't these things designed so I can steer it myself?"

There was no hiding the amusement in Logan's eyes. "They are, but the self-steering models wouldn't work for what we need."

Max punched Alec in the arm before he could voice the next question. "You need both your hands, genius. You can't rewire the system and control the Icarus at the same time."

"Why'd he have to name it Icarus, anyway?" Alec continued, uncharacteristically ignoring the insult in her tone. "Remember the story? Melting wings? Falling to a horrible death? I'm going to die!"

Logan walked up and placed a calming hand on Alec's shoulder, the smile still lingering on his face. "Icarus had wax wings. These are metal. You'll be fine." He banged his fist on the solid machine just to emphasize his point.

A whirring sound emitted from the Icarus causing Alec to tense up. He shot a pleading look over at Max who stood off to the side, remote in hand, a mischievous grin touching the corners of her lips. "Max, don't," he begged, his face paling.

Logan leaned over and muttered in his ear, "She doesn't know it yet, but the mission's going to need both of you up there. I've got a set of wings for her, too."

Alec shot him a surprised look before understanding donned on him, a broad smile lighting up his own face. He didn't get a chance to respond before Max hit the button to send him rocketing into the sky, commencing the first test flight. After steering him around in a pattern of total chaos, much like a child playing with her first remote-control plane, she eased him back to the ground, laughing as he stumbled slightly to the side.

"I hate you, Max," he groaned as he righted himself, fighting back against the dizzy spell.

She shrugged. "Hey, you're not dead. I kept my word."

Behind her, Logan strolled up with another bag in hand, and Alec bit his lip in gleeful anticipation. Max furled her eyebrows at his sudden change in mood and cautiously looked behind her.

"Logan…what are you doing?"

"Getting yours ready," he responded casually.

Max took a step back. "Oh, no, you are _not_ putting one of those things on me."

"Oh, yes," Alec said, nodding his head as he readied himself to chase her down. "And you know what they say, Max. Payback's a bitch."

Her face blanched and she took off at a sprint, Alec close on her heels. Logan laughed and sat down on the ground to wait them out, making a mental not to let either one of them touch the remote when he wanted to take his turn.

_**The End!** _


End file.
